Angel's Siren
by natsumi456
Summary: The story of an Angel's Siren told to a daughter through her mother. This is a story I originally wrote on deviantart, and have not written more than this first chapter. I feel like it might be fine with just one chapter, so I might not write more chapters for this story. So for now it will be Completed. Not sure what kind of Genre this is so I am counting it as an Adventure


So, this is something I wrote a long time ago and put it on my deviantart. Even if it is only one chapter (and I am thinking of making more), it is one of my absolute favorites. So, I'm putting this up on fanfiction just because I felt like it, especially because I am in a writing mood, and not to mention I have not put any stories up yet.

So please enjoy :)

Angel's Siren

By, Natsumi456

Intro

During the time of great pain, God asked himself why he had even created such creatures as Angels and Demons. They always fought, and he thought that after many years that maybe they would've gotten into some agreement of some kind before the world destroyed itself all together. But no, the fighting wore on.

Not only that, the only creatures other than the Angels and Demons were Humans, and they weren't as nice either. They always fought with their own species, even family members. Again, God questioned himself. Someone had to keep them all in line.

With his duties of caring of the dead, he could no longer care for the living, or the dead Angels and Demons. Even the Devil, his brother in blood, had no time to cause destruction upon the world. Could the world end so quickly?

No, God would not stand for it. He would not, and will not. He summoned up his powers, and brought forth his brother. His brother, covered in red, horns of glory, sat smirking on his white table, as if dirtying his furnishing was his main accomplishment.

"I have a proposition for you" God stated in his godly voice. His voice echoed throughout the heavens, and the Angels and souls of the dead wondered what the God was up to. He never sounded so godly unless it was of some importance. Had his evil brother come to expel him from his throne again?

"Say it and I shall decide upon whim" Devil smirked. He enjoyed the fact that God's decision was solely on his shoulders. He had control. His whole life it was all about God, even his mother's last dying breath, she only cared for God. Now could be the right time for revenge. As if the Devils he sent to earth was not enough.

"The world will be coming to an end soon, with the war between Angels and Demons, and the human race increasing with vengeance, I worry that the world will live no longer than a few million years" God stated with worry, lowering his voice so no Angel or soul could hear unless within close range.

Devil raised his eyebrows, wondering why God cared so much. "So? The world wasn't supposed to last forever, you know that, I know that, heck, even the Angels know that" Devil snorted. The reasons for this meeting were not pleasing.

Devil waited for the world to end, he just wanted it to be over. Knowing that at least he had a few more million years to live was not pleasing at all. And to say that the world needed to live longer was no better. God would rule the underworld before Devil agreed to such a thing.

"Do you wish to see our home destroyed? Do you not understand that with the world's destruction, our demise will follow?" God asked in outrage. How could his brother be so heartless? He may be the Devil, but he does have a heart, even though it was not beating.

"Why would I wish for the world to live on? I do not care. I simply wish it to all be over. I do not care for the pitiful war between our children, or the war upon those human souls, no; they can all die for what it's worth. If we are done here, I need to finish my plans for my next attack" Devil snarled, and he was gone.

God sighed as his brother's words struck his heart with a cold vengeance. It was like a dagger, cold but filled with pain. Should he continue on with his plan?

Yes.

God pulled together his mighty powers, sewing together bodies that of humans, but powers of Angels and Demons together. Their blood and skin spoke words that would sooth an Angel's or Demon's soul, and heart, and put an end to wars. But alas, they could succumb to the wars affect, but also could end it all. He knew that they would be included in the war as well, and wished it would not be that way.

The creature would end everything. Its power of sight allowed it to see lengths that no human or Angel or Demon could see, and stop attacks before they reached them in days. Their hearing remarkable, surpassing the hearing of the greatest creature, even God's hearing was slightly only better. Its strength was that of a hundred Devils, which was more powerful than all the creatures. Its speed was a flash, almost the speed of light. Its voice soothed the bones, the heart, the mind, and the soul.

It was the Siren.

"Momma, are Sirens real?" I asked childishly, as I brought my fluffy blanket close to my face. I was embarrassed to ask such a question.

If the tooth fairy wasn't real, why would a Siren be?

"Of course dear, but there is no record of them being seen, since they camouflage so well with our kind." My mother said kindly. Her voice soothed my scattered thoughts, and I hummed in approval.

"But there are many wars, and the Angels and Demons aren't seen either, so how can the Sirens exist when there is so much violence?" I asked. Now this I knew was logical, and idealistic.

"A young child as yourself should not be wondering such things so hard. Sirens can't fix everything, they are merely there to help" my mother scolded. I cowered under my blanket as I blushed red in embarrassment. I had taken my questions to far once again.  
But she called me young, and a child. "I am five years old, I am no child" I said stubbornly, after getting over my embarrassment.

She chuckled. "Yes you are dear, even your father says so" I pouted, as I realized her words were true.

"Now get to sleep darling, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow" she said, gathering her book up and heading for the door. She turned the lights off, and went to close the door behind her as she left. I made a squeak of protest.

She lifted her eyebrows in question. "What are we doing tomorrow? We did nothing today, and yet you said the same thing yesterday" I asked.

She smiled, "Simple, everyday is a big day, they are filled with wonders that we can never really comprehend."

And the door closed, the story ended.

ok, so just a small tidbit that I should put in, yes I know Sirens already exist but the Sirens I am using are completely different

Alright that is all, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
